Restart
by EdithType
Summary: Both Kara and Lena knew better than anyone what being broken and hurt felt like. They both knew the real meaning of missing someone, and the true value of having someone. Were they truly willing to lose each other, even when knowing they both still had each other? Perhaps a loss was needed for them to figure it out.
1. Chapter 1: THE TALK

**I know it's been loooong time since the last time I wrote anything, and to be honest this is not like an entire story, it's just an idea of scenes I had in my head; I typed them for me, and I wasn't sure if publish it or not. The thing is, I believe I'm not the only one who pictures something like this to already happen in order to fix the emotional rollercoaster we've been from 5x01 to date, and while January arrives, I'd like to share it with you, even if it's just a short one. It'll be 3 days, 3 chapters.**

**Feel free to review or share your thoughts.**

**I missed you a lot!**

**Big Hug!**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. The all belong to CW's Supergirl.

...

CHAPTER 1.

THE TALK

...

Lena simply wanted to take a break, to have a comfy and peaceful night, but peace was something she hadn't feel in a while, at least not with recent events. After the crisis, Lex was back, she knew that, she saw him and for a moment she believed she was death; her brother's spirit waiting for her to get revenge.

It was not the case though; although the DEO had offered her protection, she had declined the offer… that was when Director Danvers decided to talk to her at the meeting room in the DEO.

"I believe I made myself clear about working with you only for Earth's safety purposes. I owe you nothing, you owe me nothing. It's been a week already,everything is back to normal, I've done my work here, so I'm free to go now."

"I do owe you something before you leave." Replied the older Danvers.

"And what would that be, Alex?" She said backing on the chair, crossing both her arms and legs as a sign of impatience.

"The long story." Lena didn't move, so she decided to go on. "I did hate Supergirl. J'onn had to erase everyone's memories of her identity, mine included. Colonel Hayley was after discovering Supergirl's real name, and she did, claiming control over Supergirl's actions, asking her to end her life as Kara Danvers; thus in order to protect that, I forgot my sister was Supergirl."

"At least you saved J'onn one person to wipe." Bitterness in Lena's voice as she raised her hand. "So?"

That was it, Alex lost her neutral temper; understanding how useless was to be kind with the Luthor.

"So…" She said standing from her chair, walking around de the room. "So that means nothing to you…"

"No, it doesn't". She replied with indifference.

"Then let's go to the point. I'm done with your pitty 'I'm the victim' face."

Lena's eyes irradiated how pissed she was at the comment.

"You wanted to experience the same pain she inflicted on you, was that it? You wanted to hurt my sister…"

"She's not even your sister." Lena was so angry, that slipped out before she thought of what she had said; she couldn't show her regret, not now, she had to stay cold and strong.

Alex hardened her expression and Lena feared a punch on her face; she swore she saw Alex clench her fists, stopping herself from doing it.

"Perhaps not my real sister, you're right… but compared to you, at least she has a family who doesn't want to kill her." And Alex couldn't deny how much she enjoyed Lena's painful look at what she said. She had hit the spot. "The only reason I am compassionate with you is because I respect you, and I learned that from Kara, and for her I can also forget it. Do not cross the line with me, Lena. You think Lex or Lillian are revengeful? Then you don't know me, and for my sister, I'm willing to do whatever I have to do."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's whatever you wanna see".

"Whatever I want? Then, this is how I see it Director. You all lied to me, you all pretended to care, you all took advantage of my knowledge, my help, my… my blind friendship, but none of you are not worth it; and yes, Kara above all of you knew every bad experience in my past, every person, every heartbreak, every detail, yet she betrayed me, she repaired me to only break me again." Lena didn't even notice when she got on her feet, leaning her body forward to intimidate Alex, if that was even possible. "So yes, I hate her!"

"I hated her too!"

The young Luthor didn't expect that answer.

"Sure, you were both adopted, entering a new home… you came from losing your mom, right? Well Kara lost her entire planet, she saw it die, she saw her family and friends die! A thirteen years old sent to an unknown planet, carrying the responsibility of looking after her cousin, a baby. Her parents sent her away, she saw destruction, she heard it and felt it… oh, but life wasn't cruel enough… no, she had to get stocked in the Phantom Zone for twelve years, floating in space without reaching a thing; listening only her own breathing, her vitals in the panel, just imagine that… twelve fucking years in the nothing." Alex pointed out. "And you dared to leave her trapped in a tiny space at the Fortress, and Kryptonite included. But we're not here to discuss about how much I wanna punch you for that." The Director made a pause to regain her posture. "Then magic happened, one day Kara's pod reacts, re-stablishing her course to Earth and surprise! Her cousin has grown up, Superman doesn't need her anymore, so what's her purpose now? What's the point of her surviving?

I know you went to a home where Lillian rejected you, but at least your stepbrother welcomed you in… well I didn't." Alex pointed at her own chest; Lena lowered her gaze, quickly raising it up again. "I resented her at first. I was the star and she took that away from me; she took my family's attention, my space, my merits; she was wiser, smarter, stronger, better at skills, how could I compete with that? I could not sleep at night either, since I had to share my bedroom and she would wake up every night after nightmares of Krypton dying. I felt invaded, and one day…" She gulped. "Hank Henshaw, Director of the DEO came home to take her away. Kara had barely spent a few months on Earth and now they wanted to take her like a lab rat, and… you know, a part of me wanted her out."

Alex Danvers was ashamed. Her cracked tone, her red, wet eyes and her fallen shoulders proved it. Lena just stood there, realizing there was a gulp in her throat too. She could not help to identify herself with Kara entering a new home, because deep down, during her childhood, she always believed she was never entirely welcomed at the Luthor's mansion. Lillian wanted her out, and now Alex Danvers reminded her of that, and for the first time, she realized she wasn't pissed at Lillian, she was pissed Kara had been rejected like that, because no one deserved that, Kara didn't… _She lied to me._ She thought to remember what Kara did to her, to not feel sympathy about her; an also trying to ignore the fact that now it was her who wanted to punch Alex.

"Dad offered to work for the DEO so Kara could stay with us. Later that year, we were told he had died in a mission. Can you… can you imagine how I felt about Kara?" Lena kept staring at her, unblinking. "I hated her, and you've no idea of how miserable I made her feel; how guilty, how useless, I made her feel like an unwelcomed burden in the family. 'The fact you don't have a family doesn't mean you can destroy mine', I said to her that night." The red one took a deep breath. "We came closer as time passed by. I didn't want her to become Supergirl, but she was happy, she felt a sense of purpose, finally after years." Alex kept walking around the room. "We got to work together at the DEO, and when things seemed better, I understood I didn't entirely forgive her; and Kara knew. I realized she always knew how I felt, when she was infected with Red Kryptonite. She regretted everything she said; I saw fear in her eyes, she thought I would hate her again, she thought I would leaver alone. If your worst nightmare is betrayal, Kara's is abandonment.

After that, when Non and Astra, her last relative, came to Earth, Kara was happy, I never saw her happier before; Astra was her mother's twin thus you can pic how alike they looked. It wasn't the best experience, things got rough and Non had bad intentions, taking us to a point of no return when I had to kill Astra to protect J'onn… I killed my sister's happiness without hesitation, and I lied to her." A single tear fell on Alex's cheek. "J'onn took the blame so Kara wouldn't hate me." She wiped the tear with the back of her hand. "And when Kara found out… she forgave me, just like that. She hugged me while I was breaking down, and I knew she understood my reasons. She was broken but stood strong for me… Now we get into the story where Lena Luthor arrives."

Lena sat down without a word.

"Mon-El arrived too." And Alex did her best to hide her sided smile as Lena's brows frowned and the pen she had in her hand fell. "Kara fell in love and felt happy once more; then invasion happened and she had to make the decision of saving this planet above her own interests, she gave up her happiness to save everyone.

Yes, we also had a Reign in the story, the Agent of Liberty… and we can keep going with the list, Lena… and if there is something I can assure you is the countless times my sister stood for you. I didn't trust you, no one at the DEO did, not even James before being your boyfriend, you know? We all doubted about you, except Kara, she never did. She actually became a reporter because of you." Lena's eyes met Alex's, a question hidden. "She did, you motivated her." Alex confirmed. "She never cared about your lastname, neither your past."

_Maggie, slow down, just let her explain._ The memory came to Lena's mind, remembering the moment Maggie Sawyer had come to arrest her; Kara standing to defend her, a Luthor. That one, and every saving right on time, falling from the balcony, both planes…

"She knew you were not your brother or your mother, and you didn't have to pay for their crimes." Alex continued. "She always put you first. I asked her not to tell you about her identity, all of us did."

"Yet, it was her decision, Alex. She didn't trust me enough to tell me."

"She was about to tell you, but you created Kryptonite; both being split, Supergirl and you, pissed."

_And then one day you got mad with me w-with Supergirl, but you still loved Kara and I thought: "If I could be Kara, just Kara." Then I could keep you as a friend._

"You were always so precious for her, she wanted to protect you, to keep your friendship and she feared to lose you." Explained Alex.

_I convinced myself that I was protecting you… I was selfish, and scared, and I didn't wanna lose you._

"Even when knowing you knew about Lex's weapons, even when knowing you were in touch with Lillian… Kara always respected your priorities."

_You are not weak, you are a brilliant, kind-hearted, beautiful soul. Your brother asked you for help, and in life and death situations you help family; no one can judge you for that. _

"She thought you would hate her for not telling you her secret before."

"Well, she was right about that." Lena said with a cold voice.

"No, Lena." Alex's tone was soft now. "You don't hate her, you're just hurt."

"She used me."

"She didn't. I did used her though, to hack your intent to use Myriad. Kara thought she could talk to you, to make you change your mind; she didn't know we used her like a bait, until the transmission ended. Be mad at me if you want to. I can tell you this, Lena… Kara hid the truth from you, yes, and that is not a conversation for me to have, it's hers and yours… but there was never malice in her not telling you. And what you did… you did use her to get Lex's diaries, to help Andrea, to steal Myriad… Take a look in the mirror, Lena, because you're not the only victim of the story. You know everything you need to know from me, and whatever decision you take, that's on you."

Alex stepped closer to Lena, putting both arms on each side of Lena's chair.

"You wanna hurt my sister? Well, I resented her first, I hated her twice, I blamed her for dad's death, I put my mediocrity on her shoulders, I lied to her, I used her, I made her feel weak, I made her feel unwelcomed, I made her feel like trash, and I killed a member of her family without hesitation… beat that."

With that, Alex Danvers walked towards the exit, but not before stopping to say her last statement.

"And if you even try to harm her again, Lena. I won't bother talking to you, I'll go straight into action. I also hope I made myself clear."

The door closed and the Luthor remained silent. A headache was starting to annoy her after the bunch of information and feelings her mind and body were still processing. The clock kept going and out of nowhere, forty minutes had passed.

"Damn it, Kara." She said in a whisper.

To her surprise, in the corner of her eye she noticed someone had stopped her steps just outside the meeting room, looking through the crystal. It was Supergirl.

_Superhearing._ Lena concluded.

She lowered her gaze, not ready to face her; she still had a lot to think about, she had just got to know an entire story. Kara knew hers, and now Kara was like a stranger to her. Lena didn't know what to think, what to say, how to feel… this wasn't the moment for that.

Supergirl didn't move, also not knowing what to do.

Lena stood up to go out, the bad new was there was only one door, and Supergirl was standing next to it.

They needed to talk, that was a fact; but Lena was too hurt to do it right away.

With all the confidence she could endure, she walked towards the exit, doing the only thing she could do to avoid a talk without being entirely rude.

"I was already leaving." She pushed the door, making her way to the other side of the hall, giving Kara her back.

"Lena… Lex is…"

"I know." She replied, briefly stopping, without even looking at the super so she could understand there would not be a conversation.

"I… I'm glad you're ok."

Not saying another word, Lena kept walking away.

_Tomorrow will be a different day, and things will move forward. _Lena thought, and she couldn't know then, that the next day would be a life changing one.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2: THE SHOT

**I'm truly glad you liked the way it started, thank you for your kind and encouraging words! As promised, here goes the second part, hope you enjoy it.**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. The all belong to CW's Supergirl.

...

CHAPTER 2.

THE SHOT

...

Her focus was on the tip of the gun. A black, handy, tiny gun. So small, yet so dangerous. A gun with the power of putting her life an end. A gun in his brother's hand; Lex's hand.

The last time she saw the clock, before a familiar voice had interrupted her reading, it was passed midnight.

Now Lex was standing at her door, walking sided without lowering his gun. Pointing it at her. She couldn't help but remember a same one was in the Fortress of Solitude; that one Kara took and left right away with a disgusted expression on her face after knowing it was designed to fit under a wig.

That day at the Fortress, that place, that talk… then Alex's talk.

So much had happened now and after everything she had done, she wasn't sure if Supergirl would come to the rescue. _Of course not._ She thought.

Despite her ego telling her how she didn't need the Kryptonian or anyone else in her life, ever again… a part of her, a deep part, was screaming, desperate for help; maybe it was instinct, it had to be that, but that only meant fear… she was scared, and she felt pathetic.

She worked on her breathing, she had to pretend to be calmed and steady.

"Now, this picture is the other way around, isn't it, sis?" Lex joked. "I have to admit I'm a little disappointed it was this easy." He shrugged. "I don't know, I pictured more action in the scene."

"Just do what you came to do, Lex." Lena stood carefully to stay behind the couch.

He laughed.

"You're so disappointed, aren't you? I don't know why but I have the feeling you actually want this." He said while touching his own beard. "I believe, to shoot you would be like a favor… you see, that's the difference between you and me, you rather die whilst I put my life above everyone else; at least I have some self-esteem. You wouldn't mind dying, you're alone anyway, who would care, right?"

"Is that what you came for? To give me the big brother talk? Because honestly, Lex; you're late. We already had enough of your words, you know? And the best part is, the Man Of Steel is still out there. You failed, I failed too, thus what can I say? I learned from the best."

Lex's features hardened and a spark of pride emerged inside her. Except, his brother gave her a sided smile.

"I'm happy you mentioned the super family."

Lena didn't have to ask what he meant.

"Shall we invite her to this meeting?"

Lena couldn't help the change in her breathing at the suggestion of Supergirl coming. There was something she didn't like about this.

"Ah… there it is." Her brother mocked. "How to get revenge against those who betrayed me? Two for one. Life is unfair, dear Lena. You know better than anyone what it is to pay for someone else's mistakes."

"Sure, she'll come." Lena replied with sarcasm. "We're not friends anymore, save yourself the plan and shoot me."

"Perhaps…" He looked inside his pocket. "If I use this…"

Lena's chest felt empty, that was the very moment she realized this wasn't fear anymore, this was panic. In his brother's hand was the watch Kara had given to her.

"That's mine."

"Indeed. I have to say, Lena; you did a better job than I did. Even after my story and Superman's; even knowing you are a Luthor; you earned her trust. This…" His grip on the watch was as if he was trying to crash it with his bare hand. "This is her life right now, right in my hand. I guess I have to thank you for that."

"You came for me. I shot you. This has nothing to do with her."

"Oh no, no, no…" He shook his head. "It has absolutely everything to do with her. You put mother in jail, you shot me in order to save her and those you used to call 'friends'. See my point? Oh! And she happens to be Superman's cousin. I found a better way to deal with you, and Superman." He lifted the top of the watch to reveal the button. "Let's find out if she still comes, it'll be either Supergirl or you, and I get a shot for a shot." With that he pressed the button and pulled the trigger.

Lena stopped breathing. The last time she had called Supergirl to her loft, was to trick her and help Andrea sneak into the DEO. Supergirl was a symbol of hope for many, for her she was a symbol of lies, but damn how she hoped the Girl Of Steel didn't come, how much she hoped for Kara to ignore the call, to ignore it because of a previous cloud of smoke, a fake call.

Except Supergirl came, with a wave of fresh wind blowing through her raven hair.

The Krytonian stood in front of her to bounce the bullet, but it didn't, and Lex shot again, and again.

The hero did not make any sound, she simply fell backwards, being held by Lena's arms; her weight dropping Lena to the floor.

"No…" Was all the younger Luthor could muster. Green lines traveling under the blonde's skin, in her neck, face, hands, and every inch not covered by the suit. It was then, Lena understood the bullets were never meant for her. "No, no… Supergirl."

"Le… Lena." The young woman chocked, blood in her mouth between wheezing sounds.

"No, Super…" Crimson red coming out of the hero's left shoulder, under her right ribcage, and the worst one seemed to be the hole on the crest. "Why?" Lena couldn't help the sob that escaped her mouth, shaking her entire body. "Why…" She rushed to put pressure on the wound in the Super's chest, causing her old friend to whimper. "Why did you come? You shouldn't have, you didn't have to come, you didn't…"

"I promised…" Her eyes started to close.

"Hey, hang on…" Lena tried to keep her awake, finally listening panic in her own voice; cupping the woman's cheek to face her in the eye. "Please, stay with me… Kara."

"To always… p…protect you. I never lied about that."

Lena wanted to hurt Kara, not to kill her, and now that she was seeing pain in her face, the poisonous green running inside her; filling those tender blue eyes she always found bright; those full of compassion, those with deep glances while listening stories from a dark past, those now stained in a radioactive green.

"Kara…" Lena's sight was blurred with tears, tears not even herself knew where they came from. "Don't do this... We still need to talk; we have a pending talk. We… Those were for me!" She complained. "I deserved them… I did horrible things! It's my fault… I lied to you too! I did use you… I blamed you, I hurt you, I… I betrayed you too, you don't deserve this… I don't deserve a chance, I don't…" Kara's trembling fingers softly touched her lips to silence her.

"I don't blame… you, Lena." Kara's voice was barely audible, weaker with every second. "We've all been hurt… we've all been lied to, and you…" Kara's face contorted in pain, blood coming out of her nose too, making her breathing more erratic, and it broke Lena's heart to see it. "You…" Kara managed to show a strong expression, opening her now shiny green eyes. "You're a good person… Lena Luthor." And with that, her hand slipped away Lena's face, falling limp.

"You're disgusting, Lena. Crying over a Kryptonian." Said her brother's empty voice.

A couple of furious green eyes met Lex's.

"Yes! There she is!" He clapped. "I finally meet the real you." He intended to look at Supergirl from a closer spot.

"GET AWAY FROM HER! YOU, FUCKING BASTARD!"

"Yell at me all you want. Now we're even, a shot for…" He paused to think twice. "Well, I guess those were three shots for one." The transmatter portal appeared and Lex crossed it leaving a sadistic laugh behind.

Lena had to act quickly; Kara's life was fading in her hands; she needed to call for help. She wished to have three hands to cover all wounds, but she focused on the most dangerous ones; chest and ribcage.

"Beta Hope test activation!" She called her virtual assistant, almost praying the backup she did of Hope would be available. Miss Tessmacher was locked up after Myriad, and her test version for commercial purposes was still under evaluations, but she didn't care, anything could help now.

"Beta Hope initiation protocol." The voice answered through the speaker. "Initiation command required." It asked.

"Uhm… 352879304bt837!" Replied Lena, feeling helpless as blood found its way out between fingers. "Damn it! Kara, please… Not today, please not today." She sobbed.

"Hello, Miss Luthor." And Lena felt hope with that voice… maybe that was the real reason she called her AI by the name of what Kara meant for her from day one, but now was not the time to think about it.

"Hope, call Alex Danvers!"

"Calling Alex Danvers."

It felt like an eternity. Kara's breathing was labored; her skin paler than a minute ago.

"Lena." Was the flat voice picking up the call.

"Alex! It's Kara! Lex came… She's been shot with Kryptonite!"

Lena could hear the wind on the other side of the line. Alex had started to run.

"Where…"

"My loft." She gulped to suppress another sob. "It's bad, Alex. She needs medical attention, now."

"Is Lex still there?"

"No, he left. Please hurry…"

"Two minutes." Lena heard the Director almost begging for Kara's life. "Please keep her alive for two minutes, Lena. I'll get J'onn to go. A team is already on its way."

Lena's eyes went back to Kara. Her chest rising up and down slower. They were running out of time.

"Just hold on Kar… I can't do this without your help." She saw her own tears fall on Kara's family crest. "Help is coming."

In the blink of an eye, the Green Martian was there kneeling; carefully carrying the Girl of Steel, and flying her to the DEO.

It happened so fast; Lena could not process it. Shivers ran through her body, her eyes lost looking at the window where J'onn had left with Kara.

_Kara…_

She remembered, feeling cold since Kara had been taken from her arms. Her look went down, the white carped stained in red, Kara's blood.

And Lena finally allowed herself to cry, bracing despair.

_You don't have to be afraid, I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere._

"Miss Luthor." A distant voice was calling her. "Miss…"

The DEO was there, but she hadn't paid attention to their entrance. One of the agents touched her shoulder, to offer support and help her stand up. The rest of the team doing its job on the scene, looking for clues, securing the place.

"We need your testimonial for…"

"She'll come with me." Lena looked up to find the Martian at her balcony, no sign of Kara. He approached her, his red eyes a combination of rage and sadness. The Luthor thought he was there to arrest her, but that didn't happen, J'onn put both hands on each of her shoulders and with a tender voice he simply said: "Kara needs you."

With that, she was suddenly flying, her balcony more distant with every second. Her loft wouldn't be the same after that night, her life in there wouldn't be the same. She could get another loft, but she couldn't get another Kara.

Absolutely nothing or no one could ever replace Kara.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3: THE HEALING

I'm genuinely thankful for your reviews, for each encouraging word and support. Typing again has felt like reconnecting with friends after long time. You guys are awesome!

**As I mentioned at the beginning of this story, I wrote this for me and I wasn't sure if it was worth to publish it because it's short; however, I decided to share it, and it was surprising for me the fact you enjoyed reading it. THANK YOU!**

**Here goes CH3 :D**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. The all belong to CW's Supergirl.

...

CHAPTER 3.

THE HEALING

...

The worst was over.

Lena was at the same meeting room Alex and she had talked the day before, but things had changed.

It was past 5:00 am. Her mind was foggy, her face swollen, and her head was spinning; the weight of events making her rest her forehead on both hands. The CEO had taken a shower at the DEO, wearing black pants and a hoodie; that had help, but is was not enough.

One of the hardest parts was trying to clean blood off her hands, clumsy movements making it harder; surprisingly, Alex offered help to clean them… that only brought vivid images of Kara's surgery, blood everywhere, the chaos, the tension, trembling hands as nervousness controlled her; Lex had used her kryptonite, and that made her feel sick, bringing self-hatred. He had taken revenge on her, with her own weapon. Hers… and no one knew its components better than her; she had managed to reverse its effects on Kara, but damage was done, and it was her fault. Kara's body was slowing healing now, under constant observation, but her vitals were weak and unstable.

The door of the meeting room was opened, and the Director placed a paper bag and a coffee mug in front of her.

"You haven't eaten anything, Lena."

"I'm not hungry."

"Me neither, but we need to stay strong for Kara."

The mention of Kara's name made her chest hurt, and Lena had to cover her eyes with a hand.

"Hey…" Lena heard Alex's voice move from the spot in front of her, to her right. The older sister placed a hand on her forearm. "You didn't do this."

"But I did…" A tear escaped her eye, making her feel ashamed and vulnerable. "It was my brother's revenge on me; it was watch; it was my kryptonite… I didn't want any of this. I was so angry, but you were right, I never hated her, I can't, and I do hate the fact that I can't hate her. I wanted to hurt her, it was so important for me that she felt what I felt… not this."

"And she did, Lena. You've no idea of how miserable she felt too. She wanted you to know that part of her story, of her life… things just got complicated for you, then for her, and out of nowhere time passed and the chance was gone. Nonetheless, she never gave up on you, she's a stubborn one."

That caused a small smile on Lena. "Oh, I know about that."

"Perhaps she struggled to tell you the truth, but that never meant she lied about everything else; Kara always pursued to help you, to keep your name clean even when other people tried to stain it."

"I… I did give up on her. I wanted to break her, and I…"

"You were hurt, Lena, and we all want to do nasty things when we feel like that."

"She nearly died because of me, and I… I made kryptonite to fight Reign, to protect us, then it was used against Supergirl. No matter what I do, I create things to do good, but people keep stealing my technology to do harm." She laughed with sarcasm. "Apparently I only make things to destroy… "

"Stop right there." Alex interrupted me. "Lena, look at me." But the Luthor remained in her position. "Lena." The red one insisted.

Finally, Lena lifted her head, red eyes, wet cheeks and guilt painted across her face.

"You can't entirely control what people will or will not do with your knowledge or tech. That's not on you." Alex noticed the raven relax a little. "You are a Luthor. Your family is in the blacklist, your relatives had been in jail, you have a lastname with blood in the record and a dark past; a lastname that demands a path of progress based on arrogance. You are a Luthor… yet you reject that heritage, yet you tried to fix the mess they did."

_She is cold, and dangerous; and you are too good, and too smart to follow her path._ Her mind brought the memory of Kara that night at her office, while talking about Lillian.

"You're brilliant, but you're just as dangerous, and I still want to punch you for what you did to Kara at the Fortress…"

Lena close her eyes with sorrow.

"However, I can't deny that what you did for her tonight, Lena…" Alex continued. "You saved her life."

Lena didn't know what to answer. Alex knew now was the moment the Luthor needed to think, and have some space.

"Eat something, and get some rest, Lena. You'll be safe here while we find out where Lex is. Brainy put a portal detector in case he comes, and if he does, we'll be ready."

"May I join Kara?"

Alex's hesitation wasn't unseen. She took a deep breath considering whether it was a good idea or not to leave Lena alone with her sister.

"I understand." Lena concluded making clear how aware she was about distrust regarding her presence nearby Kara, especially if they were alone.

"You can."

"What?" Lena wasn't expecting that. "Really?… Ok."

"My sister trusts you, and I trust my sister."

...

Fragile.

Lena could not think of another word the very moment she saw Kara lying on the bed, surrounded by solar lamps, hooked to machines, and unconscious.

Her mind was still processing circumstances; Lex, Kara, the DEO, the urgency, the bleeding… her attention was on the pale skin Kara had; it scared her to see everything but a Girl of Steel.

Sitting on a chair next to the bed, the Luthor took the Kryptonian's hand, taking in what was in front of her. Kara in a gown, her torso covered with bandages, her vitals were almost alarming, and her breathing too slow compared to her dorky friend's usual energy. Too slow, and too quiet to be Kara's.

"Don't you dare to give up, Kara." Lena placed the back of Kara's hand on her forehead.

Awaiting.

Movement woke Lena up. She didn't realize she had fallen asleep, but Kara's fingers were moving in hers. So when green eyes looked up, blue eyes welcomed her; they were paler than what she was used to see them look like but they were blue, they were Kara's again, and not a deadly green.

"Ar…" Kara tried to speak, coughing a little, then grimacing in pain as her body was still in bad shape.

"Shh… don't push yourself." Lena said, handing a glass of water so the blonde could drink it.

"Are you o-okay?" Kara managed to say, lying back, and briefly closing her yes in a wave of dizziness.

"I'm not the one in a gown, Kara."

Kara didn't reply, she smiled instead.

"What?" Asked a curious Lena.

"You called me by my name again." It was almost a whisper, but even that whisper had a sparkle of joy.

"Would you prefer I call you Supergirl?"

"I d-don't look so super right now, do I?"

Lena smiled too.

"I'm sorry, Lena." The Kryptonian got serious. "It's true, and I'll say that as m-much as I… need to. I'm truly sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Thank you." Lena interrupted. "For saving my life."

"Thank you f-for saving mine too."

"I haven't…"

"Kryptonite in the atmosphere, my suit, this…"

"Ok, then I will have to come up with my list too; the attack on L Corp, when they poisoned me, the plane…"

"Ok, ok."

Both laughed.

"Are we…" Kara seemed nervous to ask. "Are we lost?"

"I don't know." Lena answered that with resignation, but it was honest.

Kara looked up to think, tears in the corner of her eyes, threatening with falling on the pillow.

"I know there are t-times when… when you think you don't deserve beautiful things, or when you feel not good enough; but you are. E-even in gray or sunny days, you are always enough; and I won't let you fall down. I-I…I'm not giving up on you, Lena." Her words full of determination. She had to make a pause to take a breath, tiredness evident. "However, I understand if you never wanna see me again. I'd m-miss you a lot, but this, this isn't only about me. Not anymore." Her eyes closed and tears fell. "Just… please keep the watch."

Lena's eyes were wet already, she was in the middle of a useless effort of gulping to prevent herself from crying.

"Me having that watch almost killed you, and I can't imagine what would have happened if you…"

"I'll come."

Lena stared at her.

"Every single… time you call for me, I'll come for you; not matter what the price to pay is, you are worth it."

That was it, tears escaped green yes.

"Why are you so insistent into…"

"Because I care about you, Lee."

And Lena's business experience couldn't find a hint of doubt or insecurity in that statement.

"I kept my life as Supergirl from you, and you've no idea of what that has cost me, of how much I regret it. And I feel awful, I feel the worst person on Earth, I feel like a hypocrite, because I stand for compassion, for truth, yet… Yet I hurt the people I care the most, you didn't deserve that." Kara tried to sit to face Lena but failed and her body complained."

"Stop this…" Lena rushed to push her back on bed.

"I don't deserve you." Kara said in sorrow. "It was indeed the worst mistake of my life. I-I've already lost too many people, I was… I was terrified just to think about how you would react, I was so selfish… but I had to tell you; you deserved to know the truth… And I ended up losing you, anyway."

"Don't talk like that." Lena spoke tenderly. "It's me who doesn't deserve you. I used you on purpose. On the other side I finally understood that you tried to protect me; yes, maybe you acted selfishly later, when you were afraid of my reaction to the secret and that kept you from revealing it to me…" Lena sighed. "The thing is, I also did horrible things, and I did them to hurt you. I wanted you to feel what you made me feel, and a part of me always regretted it… I think we're not a lost cause; we're just hurt." Lena looked down not knowing what else to say.

"Can we fix it?"

Lena looked at her in disbelief.

"I never doubted about you, and your kindness, Lena. Perhaps we both messed things up on our way, but we can restart; I'm willing to do it, unless… unless you don't want to." Lena lowered her gaze once more, but Kara's trembling hand touched her face to look at her. "And I'll respect that, if that's what you want."

"Do you want to?"

"I do." Firmly replied the Kryptonian. "No more secrets, no more lies. I will always protect you, I promised."

"No more secrets, no more lies. I will protect you, I promise." Lena agreed.

A hint of insecurity was still there.

"What's wrong?"

"It's… I'm just concerned about Lex."

"We'll deal with him, together."

It tooK Lena a moment to reply; she was so moved by the clear and confident way Kara talked to her. "Thank you." She grabbed her hand. "We will deal with Lex later, first you need to rest."

"You do too." She used her thumb to wipe a tear from Lena's cheek. "I'll bounce back soon, and I'll help you, Miss Luthor." Kara impersonated her Supergirl's tone.

"Then we have a deal, Miss Danvers." Lena smiled, replying as a business woman, shaking Kara's hand with delicacy.

"Thank you, Lena." Kara's voice softened.

"Thank you, Kara." Lena's eyes, a reflection of honesty.

From now on, it was simply a matter of healing and time.

-THE END-

(We'll have to find out what happens on the show).

**Big hug!**


End file.
